


Only One Remains

by elizabeth66



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alrighty buckle up everyone, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Sad Obi-Wan Kenobi, Satine is dead, obi wan has a headache, obi wan has a nightmare, so here’s what’s up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth66/pseuds/elizabeth66
Summary: This short little fic goes through about a week after Satine’s death and how poor Obi Wan is handling it (not well, if you can guess)Anakin’s trying to help his former master but really just becomes annoying cause what else would he spend his life doing other than annoying the hell out of everyone
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 109





	Only One Remains

**Author's Note:**

> Ok here’s what’s up
> 
> Did I plan on writing this thoughtfully, editing it, making it a heartfelt story, write an actual end? Yes (though that was probably never gonna happen anyways). 
> 
> Then I got greedy and y’all I need more Obi Wan after Satine’s death and Obi Wan after Mustafar fics. Please please please recommend some I need some good sad obi wan fics and I feel I’ve read ALL OF THEM and it’s never enough (recommend your own stuff if it’s good i don’t care I’ll enjoy anything!
> 
> So them I try to write them which turns out like that mess below which I didnt give a proper ending cause I was too lazy so don’t mind that 
> 
> So, in conclusion, enjoy, AND LEAVE SAD OBI WAN FIC RECS

Obi Wan had only ever truly cared for three people in his life. Only  allowed himself to care for three people in his life. To the normal being, that wasn’t a lot. But to the Jedi, it was three too many. 

Only one was still alive. 

Obi Wan was twenty-four when his master was killed. 

He stood, watching, as Maul stabbed his red lightsaber through his master. He stood as Qui Gon’s face slackened, stood as the light went out of his eyes. He watched as the first person he allowed himself to care for fell to the floor as he watched helplessly. He watched him  die . 

It was the first time Obi Wan thought maybe the Jedi were onto something, discouraging attachments

Obi Wan was thirty six when Satine died. 

When Maul, intent on making Kenobi suffer, pierced her with the darksaber. Just as he did with Qui Gon. 

And he held her in his arms as she died, just like Qui Gon. 

Obi Wan was shipped off four days after he returned to Coruscant. He’d put on his brave face when facing those at the temple. No one could sense the undercurrents of grief in Obi Wan Kenobi, not even the powerful Master Yoda. 

Only his former padawan could do that. 

This, of course, Obi Wan knew. So he avoided Anakin at all costs. He filled in for instructors at war, and filed reports and studied strategies in his quarters when lessons were over. Anakin has tried, of course, to talk with his friend, but only brief snippets of conversation occurred. Obi Wan always had a place to be, things to do. 

So many things to do. 

———————-———————-————

So it was only fitting, that, when stuck together on  The Resolute a week later, Anakin was worried about his master. 

He‘d heard the Duchess had been killed, and he knew Obi Wan had been close to her. But every time his another Jedi acquaintance died in the war, Obi Wan seemed to be fine. He grieved, yes, but he moved forward. 

This time, that did not seem to be the case. 

———————-———————-————

_No. No. It couldn’t be. Maul’s shadow stood, threatening, over a collapsed Obi Wan. Maul’s cackling laugh rang in his ears._

_“I want to see you suffer, Kenobi.”_

_And he did. Visions and shadows of Qui Gon and Satine, dead, dead, dead, because he was not fast enough._

_The shadows morphed. The figures solidified. Anakin, screaming as he burnt at Maul’s hand. Obi Wan’s cry was silent, his throat burned but there was no sound other than Anakin’s cries._

_“Stop, please, I’ll do anything, kill me, not him!”_

_Maul continued to laugh as he taunted. “Don’t worry, Kenobi. I will. But you will suffer before you meet your end.”_

_And Anakin fell into ashes that got blown away in his silent scream._

“Master, Master!” 

Anakin shook Obi Wan’s shoulders but could not break him from his treacherous dream. 

He had been walking to his quarters, next to his master’s, when a stab of fear went through him. The Force’s presence changed as he passed in front of Obi Wan’s door. 

When pressed the button to open it, he almost fell to his knees. 

Waves of pain and fear emanated through the force. Their source had his knees to his chest, eyes closed and mouth twisting in agony. 

And so Anakin tried to wake him, to no avail. He could only put his arm around his master, pull him close, and hope he’d wake up soon. And, after what felt like an hour but what was probably only a minute or two, Obi Wan slipped from the grasps of his nightmare. 

Waking to find himself next to his padawan, the one who had just dissolved into ash, was a disconcerting sight for Obi Wan. 

“Anakin.” Obi Wan’s voice was hoarse, as if his silent scream had been real. “Pardon me, I... I was dreaming.” 

Obi Wan tried to stand but collapsed back into his bed. 

“Master, stop, it’s fine,” Anakin said. “I just... you were in the middle of a nightmare. I couldn’t wake you.”

Obi Wan’s eyes were glazed, as if he hadn’t heard his former padawan. 

He reached his hand out and grasped Anakin’s arm. 

“You... you’re actually here? He didn’t get you too?”

Anakin side eyed his master. He had never seen him so... so vulnerable. 

“No, master, I’m right here. I always was.”

Obi Wan shook his head to clear his vision. His heart beat erratically, and the sight of Maul with Anakin flashed inside his mind over and over.

But it was just a dream.

And Jedi General Obi Wan Kenobi of the GAR did not let himself get swept up in dreams.

He breathed a deep sigh, clearing his mind.  Just a dream. He cannot kill Anakin.

“Thank you for waking me up, Anakin.” Obi Wan gave Anakin a weak smile, but Anakin frowned. 

“Pardon my curiosity master, I just want to help. Were you dreaming about Sa-“

“Anakin. Please. That’s enough.”

Anakin saw the look in Obi Wan’s eyes. The haunted broken, look. He recognized it. He had seen it in himself, not too long ago. 

Obi Wan looked at his former apprentice, his blue eyes clearer now. He knew Anakin was concerned, and appreciated his thoughtfulness.  He’d grown. He’s no longer the overexcited boy from Tatooine. 

“Now, if you’d excuse me, I’m going to go get some work done.” Obi Wan didn’t look at Anakin as he stood up and pulled his boots on. 

“Anakin?”

Anakin accepted the dismissal with a less than pleasant look on his face.

“Fine. I’ll wait outside, you can come help me brief Snips on our next mission.”

The side of Obi Wan’s mouth quirked up.  _What else should I expect from him. Always a persistent one._ He wondered where Anakin got it from.  _Certainly not from me. Maybe Qui Gon rubbed off on him._

“Fine. Give me five minutes.” “Done.”

Obi Wan rested his head against the wall after Anakin left the room. The silence in the room gave room for thoughts of Satine. Her last moments. Their first moments. Everything he didn’t want to forget.

How attached he had been.

He only allowed himself to be awash with memories for a brief second. There were other things to do. He pulled on his robe, clipped his lightsaber to his belt, and met his former Padawan in the hallway. 

They walked in silence for a few minutes, making their way across the labyrinthine ship. 

Obi Wan could tell his Padawan wanted to talk. And when Anakin wanted to say something, it usually did not take long for him, usually against his better judgement, to say it. 

“Master, If there’s anything I can do, please, let me help you.”

“Anakin, please. I’m perfectly fine. I had one nightmare,” Obi Wan said sharply. He had no interest in reliving what he had seen, or telling Anakin anything of the fears that hounded him. 

“I’m sure Qui Got would’ve said to…”

“Do not. Talk about him right now,” Obi Wan growled. “Stop  messing with things that aren’t your business, Anakin!”

“Please,”

“Stop! Anakin, you’re only making things worse. Stop-“ Obi Wan stumbled as a sharp pain pierced his head. He pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to stop the memories from flooding in, not just of Satine, but of Anakin too, the ones that could be ripped from him at any moment, and Maul- Maul...

The fluorescent lights of the hallway only intensified the pain thrumming in his skull. He was a Jedi, for Force’s sake, he needed to pull himself together.

He was only vaguely aware of Anakin’s steady presence beside him. It must’ve been a sight to see for any of the clones, one of their generals barely upright against a wall with the other trying to prop him up.

“Anakin...” Obi Wan said softly, eyes still closed. “I’m sorry for snapping. I just... attachment is forbidden for Jedi. And all I’ve ever wanted to do was be a  true Jedi, prove myself, after I almost wasn’t even one... but there’ve been three people I let myself care about. I told myself nothing would come of it. But let’s see, shall we. Qui Gon? Dead at Maul’s hand. Satine? Take a good guess. You’re the last one. I’m just, I shouldn’t be  scared , Jedi aren’t  scared ...”

Obi Wan had sunk to the floor now, back against the cold white wall. Anakin was crouched right next to him, waving away any troopers that came to pass. He knew Obi Wan wouldn’t want anyone to see him in this state. 

“Master, master, it’s  ok . Here, let’s get you back to your quarters...”

But Obi Wan was frozen with fear. Maul’s face flashed in front of his closed eyes, and Anakin’s voice was just a faint murmur. 

He couldn’t hear it over the vision of Anakin screaming, and burning, at Maul’s hand.

A never ending vision.

And at the end of Clone Wars, at the end of the duel of the brothers, the end of the rise of Darth Vader, the end of the Republic, the end of democracy, the end of thousands of Jedi, at the end of the final battle, Obi Wan watched Anakin burn, just as he had in his dreams.

But it was not at the hand of Maul.   
  


It was at his own. 


End file.
